The present invention is directed to an air clutch and more specifically to an air clutch having a variable elastic coupling therein.
In prior art torque transmitting systems involving a clutch for selectively interconnecting two rotating shafts, one of which may be driven by an internal combustion engine or other suitable prime mover, there were numerous design limitations necessitated by the problem of torsional vibrations in the system. It is generally well known in these cases to employ a variable elastic coupling in the system to vary the torsional rigidity of the system to overcome the torsional vibration problem.